Obat
by Naumi Megumi
Summary: Sequel dari Fict 'Sopirku Cantik' Sasuke dan Sakura marahan/Sakura terkena demam/Sasuke memaksa Sakura untuk minum obat, karena Sakura tidak suka minum obat/Lalu, bagaimana cara Sasuke untuk membujuk Sakura agar ia mau minum obatnya?/KISSU/RnR,CONCRIT PLEASE!


**Obat**

* * *

Author : Naumi Megumi

Pairing : SasuSaku, dikit NaruHina

Rate : T

Genre: Romance, Humor

**Disclaimmer:**

Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Warning:**

OOc banget, AU, Gaje, Alur amburadul, Typo, miss typo, abal, Oneshot, **sequel Sopirku Cantik**, ide pasaran, minimnya diskrip dan silahkan FLAME jika memang fic-ku ini benar-benar memuakkan! ^_^

**Summary: **

Sequel dari Fict 'Sopirku Cantik'

Sasuke dan Sakura marahan/Sakura terkena demam/Sasuke memaksa Sakura untuk minum obat, karena Sakura tidak suka minum obat/Lalu, bagaimana cara Sasuke untuk membujuk Sakura agai ia mau minum obatnya?

Mari bersama sama kita teriak 'Uye!'

Uye! \(o.o)/

**Big Thank(s) to:**

Momo Haruyuki, Fiyui_-chan_, , Uchiha AnniSUKE, Rizuka Sasusaku Hanayuuki, Scy Momo Cherry, Ainesuna, Michiyo Reilsha Manami, Sung Rae Ki, Hoshio Sakura, Retno UchiHaruno, uchihana rin, Karasu Uchiha, 1. Pokoknya semua yang dah pernah baca ficq. ^_^ dan juga terimak kasih juga untuk SSL.

Dan semua yang sudah membaca fict-ku. Terimakasih ^-^

Terima kasih untuk para, review, silent reader dan juga para reader. ^_^

TERIMA KASIH SEMUANYA! UYE! \(O.O)/

Jangan baca jika tidak suka! Resiko tanggung sendiri :P

Jangan Lupa RnR-nya

* * *

Sequel 'Sopirku Cantik'

- Obat -

"Cepat datang ke rumahku! Sekarang! Tut tut tut!" titah sebuah suara bariton yang langsung menutup telponnya, setelah memberi sebuah perintah pada seorang gadis Pink. Sedangkan gadis Pink tersebut hanya berkecak pinggang, tidak suka dengan sifat si pemuda yang memerintahkannya dengan seenak jidatnya. Gadis tersebut adalah Sakura dan pemuda yang menelponnya tadi adalah Sasuke, tunangannya. Ya, kemarin malam mereka baru saja bertunangan.

"Huh! Ayam itu, masih saja memerintahku dengan seenaknya!" dumelnya. "Sebenarnya ada apa, ya?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa.

"Ah!" Sakura sepertinya teringat sesuatu. "Ya ampun!" Sakura menepuk jidatnya yang lebar. "Aku lupa kalau malam ini adalah pernikahan Sai dan Ino," ucapnya.

Sakura pun segera menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap. Setelah memulih pakaian yang cocok untuknya, ia melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Ia memakai gaun pendek tanpa lengan berwarna putih dengan hiasan bunga kecil di dada bagian kiri. Rambutnya yang panjang ia biarkan terurai begitu saja. Tak lupa juga ia menambah sebuah jepit rambut bunga berwarna merah sehingga menambah kecantikan di wajahnya yang putih dan mulus itu. Tidak lupa, ia juga memakai sepatu hak tinggi yang sebenarnya ia benci.

Sakura menuju bagasi untuk mengambil sepedanya. Ia keluar dari bagasi dengan mengayuh sepedanya, tapi Sakura terpaksa mengerem sepedanya saat ada seorang laki-laki dengan senyum yang aneh berdiri di depan Sakura. "Kau lagi," komentar Sakura dengan nada malas.

"Hey hey, harusnya kau senang melihat kakakmu yang tampan ini," ucap Sasori dengan narsisnya.

"Sudahlah, Nii-san. Aku mau pergi, nanti terlambat," ucap Sakura pada Sasori yang masih menghalangi jalannya.

"Kau mau kemana? Dan, kenapa kau memakai gaun seperti itu?" tanya Sasori.

"Aku mau ke pernikahan Ino dan Sai," jawab Sakura.

Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bersikaplah feminim. Kau ini! Sayang gaunmu kan, jika kau pakai untuk naik sepeda. Sebaiknya kau naik mobil, atau minta antar paman Kakashi saja!" usul Sasori.

"Tidak mau! Sudahlah, cepat menyingkir!" perintah Sakura.

"Ya sudahlah." Sasori lalu menyingkir dari hadapan Sakura sebelum ia ditabrak adiknya sendiri seperti kemarin.

_Wush!_

Sakura melesat dengan kencang setelah Sasori menyingkir. Benar-benar susah untuk menghilangkan sifat tomboynya itu.

- Obat -

"Ayam! Ayam! Ayam!" teriak Sakura dari luar kamar Sasuke. Sakura berteriak dengan kerasnya karena Sasuke tak kunjung keluar.

"A-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Pink?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang Sakura. Karena rambutnya dikuncir, jadi terasa sekali nafas Sasuke yang menyapu tengkuknya. Mendadak jantung Sakura berdetak cepat dan ia merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding karena ulah Sasuke.

_Duag!_

"Aks!" Sasuke meringis kesakitan karena baru saja Sakura menyikut perutnya.

"Jangan main-main denganku! Dasar Ayam jelek!" desis Sakura dengan nada kesal.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda," ucap Sasuke yang masih memegangi perutnya.

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita pergi!" ajak Sakura.

"Tidak!" tolak Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke dan memandangnya dengan bingung. "Lalu, kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk datang ke sini kalau bukan untuk pergi?" tanyanya.

"Kita tidak akan pergi sebelum kau ganti pakaianmu!" jawab Sasuke dengan penekanan.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi. Kita bisa terlambat, Ayam," tolak Sakura.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Ini kan malam, kenapa kau memakai gaun yang terlalu terbuka seperti itu? Nanti kalau kau masuk angin, bagaimana?!" omel Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura hanya memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan jengah. "Cepat ganti bajumu!" perintah Sasuke lagi.

"Ti-dak ma-u!" tolak Sakura sekali lagi dengan jelas. Ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya pergi tanpa memperdulikan perintah Sasuke.

"Hey!" Sasuke lalu menyusul Sakura.

Begitu sampai di mobilnya, Sasuke melihat Sakura yang sudah duduk di bangku kemudi. "Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau buta!?" emosi Sakura pun mulai terpancing.

"Cks! Maksudku, kau tidak perlu menyetir. Biar aku saja." Sasuke pun duduk di bangku kemudi yang sebelumnya menggeser duduk Sakura. Sakura yang merasa didesak pun terpaksa harus pindah bangku samping Sasuke.

Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya dengan diam. Sakura yang terasa dicueki pun hanya diam saja.

Lima menit perjalanan, suasana masih sepi. Tidak ada satupun diantara Sakura dan Sasuke yang mau membuka pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa, sih!?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat Sasuke dengan jengkel karena tidak tahan dengan suasana hening seperti ini.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa," jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

"Baiklah! Terserah kau sajalah!" seru Sakura jengkel lalu membuang muka, menatap luar jendela mobil sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap tidak mau mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan. Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang Sasuke pikirkan?

- Obat -

_Brak!_

Sakura langsung turun begitu sampai di rumah Sai dan membanting pintu mobil Sasuke dengan keras.

"Hey! Apa kau mau ganti kalau pintu mobilku rusak, ha!?" seru Sasuke kesal melihat pintu mobil kesayangannya dibanting oleh Sakura dengan kasarnya.

Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya. 'Hah! Sempat-sempatnya dia memikirkan mobil mewahnya itu!' kesal Sakura dalam hati. Ia berbalik dan menghampiri Sasuke.

_Duag!_

"Aa!" pekik Sasuke saat tulang keringnya terkena ujung sepatu Sakura yang runcing. Sasuke hanya meringis kesakitan karena ia tidak mau _image-_nya rusak. Padahal, _image_ Uchiha itu sejak dulu sudah jatuh karena dirinya. Tidak sadar rupanya. Sakura dengan kesal berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menunju rumah mewah Sai.

"Kenapa dia yang marah? Seharusnya kan aku yang marah!" rutuk Sasuke. Ia pun segera masuk ke dalam rumah Sai, sepupunya itu.

"Teme!" panggil seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh di depan Sasuke. Sudah jelas itu adalah Naruto. Sasuke hanya mengangkat telapak tanganya malas sebagai tanda balasan panggilan Naruto padanya. Tidak dimanapun, Naruto tetap membuatnya malu.

Naruto lalu berlari menghampiri Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Hinata. "Aku tadi melihat Sakura masuk duluan, kenapa kalian begitu?" tanya Naruto blak-blakan. Naruto memang tidak pernah berbasa-basi saat berbicara.

"Begitu gimana?" tanya Sasuke yang kurang 'ngeh' dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ya begitu. Kalian seperti terlihat sedang tidak akur," jelas Naruto, akhirnya dengan bahasa yang mudah dimengerti oleh Sasuke.

"Bukan seperti, tapi memang begitu," jawab Sasuke jujur.

"Kalian kan mau menikah, tapi kenapa kalian masih saja bertengkar terus, sih?" komentar Naruto.

"Sudahlah, Dobe! Kau tidak perlu mengurusi masalahku dengan si Pink! Sebaiknya kalian berunding untuk rencana 'nikah muda' kalian itu!" saran Sasuke sekaligus menyindirnya.

"Kami memang sedang merundingkannya," jawab Naruto sedikit merona.

"Baguslah," jawab Sasuke cuek sambil celingak celinguk mencari Sakura.

"Ohya, kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya Naruto.

"Kalian?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak mengerti maksud Naruto.

"Kau dan Sakura," jelas Naruto sedikit malas, karena Sasuke semakin hari semakin bodoh saja.

"Kapan-kapan bisa," jawab Sasuke seadanya. Ia masih mengedarkan penglihatannya untuk mencari tunangannya.

"Hah~" Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah. Aku mau pergi! Kau berisik sekali, Dobe!" ucap Sasuke lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Naruto.

"Hinata_-chan_… Hiks!" panggil Naruto sambil mewek dengan wajah jeleknya sehingga tambah jelek. "Teme bilang aku berisik, Huweee!" lanjutnya sambil melihat wajah Hinata dengan wajah yang dibuat semelas mungkin. Mungkin kalau Sasuke melihatnya, ia akan muntah di tempat.

"Aa… i… itu tidak benar, Naruto_-kun_. Naruto_-kun_ sangat baik dan perhatian, kok," hibur Hinata.

"Huwaee…hiks! Kau memang pacar yang baik, Hinata_-chan_!" seru Naruto histeris lalu memeluk Hinata di depan umum. Wajahnya ia tenggelemkan di lekuk leher Hinata yang wangi. Sambil tersenyum mesum, Naruto menghirup aroma sejuk dari badan Hinata. Tidak lupa, Naruto terus berpura-pura menangis. Hah, rubah Naruto mulai beraksi lagi.

Hinata hanya bisa membatu dan wajahnya menjadi panas karena ulah jahil Naruto. Saat Hinata akan pingsan, tiba-tiba…

_Ngek!_

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku, ha!?" muncullah Neji entah darimana yang langsung menjewer telinga Naruto.

"Akh! Sakit, Neji! Lepas!" Naruto berusaha melepaskan tangan Neji dari telingannya yang sudah terasa nyeri itu. 'Lagipula, kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?'

- Obat -

Sakura berjalan mencari pasangan pengantin Sai dan Ino. "Ah itu dia mereka!" gumamnya. Sakura pun segera berjalan menuju Sai dan Ino yang sedang bersalaman dengan para tamu.

"Sakura!" seru Ino gembira begitu melihat Sakura yang berjalan menghampirinya, tapi ia tak melihat Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Mana Sasuke?" tanya Ino begitu Sakura ada di hadapannya.

"Tidak tahu. Ah sudahlah! Selamat, ya. Semoga kalian awet sampai kakek nenek. Hehehe…" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Pasti. Terima kasih, ya," jawab Ino.

"Jaga Ino baik-baik, ya Sai!" pesan Sakura sambil melihat ke arah Sai.

"Iya," jawab Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah. Kalian begitu bahagia. Kalau begitu, aku cari minum dulu, ya!" pamit Sakura lalu pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sai dan Ino.

Sakura kembali berjalan untuk mencari minum. Dan akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah meja yang isinya minuman semua. Sakura dengan gembira menghampiri meja tersebut.

_Glek!_

Sakura meneguk segelas minuman sampai habis. "Dasar Ayam bodoh!" makinya. "Kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu padaku? Aku benar-benar bingung," gumam Sakura. Ia terus minum _beer _ hingga 9 gelas. Ckckck. Sudah dipastikan Sakura teler. Tentu saja, _beer_ yang disajikan bukan sembarang _beer_. Hanya minum 3 gelas saja sudah pusing, apalagi 9 gelas. "Se… baiknya aku pulang sekarang," gumam Sakura tidak jelas karena pengaruh alkohol. (Aku tidak tahu cara bicara orang mabuk kayak gimana)

Sakura berjalan di kerumanan para tamu sendirian, ia menuju pintu keluar rumah Sai dengan jalan yang terhuyung(?). Langkahnya saja sudah tidak bisa lurus. Tabrak sana, tabrak sini. Orang yang Sakura tabrak pun mngomelinya, tapi tetap saja. Namanya juga orang mabuk, tidak akan pengaruh walaupun dicaci sampai mulut berbusa.

_Bruk!_

"Sakura!" Sakura menabrak seseorang lagi, tapi bukan orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Orang yang ditabraknya adalah Naruto dan Hinata. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura yang terlihat sudah kucel. Wajahnya memerah karena pengaruh alkohol.

"Oh, kau Naru!" jawab Sakura singkat.

"Ka… kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura_-chan_?" tanya Hinata yang khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura.

"Ah, tidak… apa-apa… Ya, tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura tidak jelas.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku?" Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Entahlah!" Sakura lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan Naruto dan Hinata yang memanggil namanya.

Sakura berjalan keluar kediaman Sai. Ia berjalan kaki menyusuri jalanan sendiri. Sakura tidak sadar bahwa ia berjalan berlawanan arah dengan arah rumahnya. "Dasar Ayam bodoh!" teriaknya seperti orang frustasi di persimpangan jalan.

- Obat -

"Teme!" panggil Naruto begitu melihat Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Dobe? Aku sibuk!" jawab Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Kau ini kenapa? Ada apa dengan kau dan Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa?" jawab Sasuke malas.

"Tidak apa-apa, apanya!? Jelas tadi aku melihat Sakura mabuk dan berjalan sendiri!" seru Naruto jengkel.

"Ha? Kau melihat Sakura? Dimana?" tanya Sasuke tidak sabaran.

"Hah~" Naruto menghela nafanya sejenak. "Aku lihat dia berjalan keluar," lanjutnya. "Seharusnya kalian itu saling me-" Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya karena saat ia menegakkan kepalanya, ia tidak mendapati Sasuke di depannya lagi. "Huh! Si Teme itu!" kesal Naruto.

- Obat -

Sasuke segera menaiki mobilnya dan menyusuri jalan untuk mencari Sakura. "Kemana sih, si Pink itu!?" gumam Sasuke kesal sekaligus cemas. Ia juga merasa bersalah, ini semua gara-gara dirinya. Seharusnya, ia tidak marah dengan Sakura hanya karena Sakura tidak mau mengganti pakaiannya yang terbuka. Seharusnya, ia mengingatkan Sakura dengan cara yang halus, bukan dengan cara yang kasar seperti tadi. Berulang kali Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan Sakura, apalagi Sakura sedang dalam keadaaan yang tidak baik. Ia sedang mabuk. Sasuke terus menyusuri jalanan yang berarah ke rumah Sakura.

_Ciit! _

Tapi, tiba-tiba Sasuke memutar balik mobilnya dan berjalanan berlawanan arah dengan rumah Sakura. "Sial!" umpat Sasuke. Mungkin ada sebuah wangsit yang mendatanginya sehingga ia merubah jalurnya.

Sasuke menyapukan pandangannya di setiap jalanan, mungkin ia bisa menemukan Sakura. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak.

_Ciit!_

Dengan tiba-tiba lagi, Sasuke mengerem mobilnya. Ia melihat seorang perempuan berambut Pink yang sangat ia kenal sedang dikerumuni 3 orang laki-laki. Sepertinya mereka preman jalanan. "Sial!" umpat Sasuke lagi. Ia segera turun dari mobil dan menghampiri tunangannya, Sakura.

"Lepaskan tanganku, bodoh!" seru Sakura tidak sadar.

"Dasar cewek sialan! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu setelah apa yang kau perbuat padaku! Dasar!" maki si preman yang bertampang monster, Kakuzu.

"Sudahlah, Kakuzu. Ayo kita beri pelajaran pada gadis kecil ini!" ucap si preman satunya yang bertampang seperti ular, Orochimaru.

"Sudahlah. Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang dengannya saja!" usul si preman yang memakai kacamata dengan senyum mesumnya, Kabuto

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari tangan tunanganku! Dasar preman busuk!" teriak Sasuke dengan garangnya karena melihat tangan Sakura dicengkram erat oleh Kakuzu.

Semua beralih melihat ke arah Sasuke, termasuk Sakura. "Ayam…" gumam Sakura tidak jelas.

"Jadi, ini tunanganmu? Kau tahu tidak!?" tanya Kakuzu dengan emosi yang meluap.

"Tidak." Sasuke menjawab dengan seadanya.

"Tunanganmu itu sudah meludahi wajahku yang tampan ini, tahu!" teriak Kakuzu dengan kesalnya.

_Krik krik krik_

Benar-benar preman yang narsis. Orochimaru dan Kabuto pun ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pernyataan dari temannya itu, jika mereka tidak merasakan hawa gelap dari balik badan Kakuzu saat mereka hendak tertawa.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau itu tampan dari mananya!? Dilihat dari Monas Jakarta saja, tampangmu masih jelek. Dasar bodoh!" sahut Sakura yang masih di dunia bawah sadarnya.

"Iks! Kau ini benar-benar perempuan yang menyebalkan!"

_Buagh!_

_Set._

Sasuke menendang bokong Kakuzu hingga terjungkir dengan tidak elitnya dan menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. "Apa yang dikatakan tunanganku itu benar. Dasar preman tidak tahu diri! Cobalah mengaca di rumah!" seru Sasuke dengan nada menantang.

"Apa kau bilang!?" Kakuzu pun mulai terpancing emosinya. "_Guys_, ayo serang mereka berdua!" seru Kakuzu memerintahkan kedua temannya.

"Pink, sadarlah! Kita sedang dalam masalah besar," ucap Sasuke pada Sakura yang tidak tahu keberadaan nyawanya dimana. Sakura hanya bisa bergumam tidak jelas dan bergerak ke sana kemari membuat Sasuke kerepotan. "Hah, kau ini. Selalu saja membuat onar!" keluh Sasuke sambil memandang Sakura yang memejamkan matanya.

Sedangkan Sakura belum sadar dari mabuknya dan masih bergumam tidak jelas, Orochimaru dan Kabuto mendekati Sakura dan Sasuke. Orochimaru melayangkan tinjuan ke arah Sasuke.

_Buagh!_

"Aw Aw!" pekik Orochimaru histeris, mungkin karena terlalu sakit.

Sasuke memandang Orochimaru dengan pandangan bingung. Ia tidak merasa menyentuh Orochimaru sedikitpun, tapi kenapa ia kesakitan seperti itu?

"Dasar…ular liar jelek!" seru Sakura yang lebih terdengar gumaman yang tidak jelas.

Sasuke lalu beralih melihat Sakura saat ia menyadari bahwa Sakuralah yang telah menendang tulang kering Orochimaru, sehingga ia kesakitan seperti itu. "Kau memang hebat, Sakura," gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum pada Sakura yang masih teler.

Sekarang giliran Kabuto yang maju, ia membawa sebuah pisau kecil di tangannya. Kabuto berlari siap menyerang Sasuke.

Untuk yang ini, biar Sasuke yang tangani. Kabuto berniat menusuk perut Sasuke, tapi tangan Kabuto dengan mudahnya ia genggam sehingga Kabuto tidak bisa bergerak.

Sakura pun mendekati Kabuto yang tidak berdaya itu.

_Ngeek!_

"Aaw!" pekik Kabuto begitu Sakura menjewer telinganya dengan kencang.

"Dasar anak nakal!" gumam Sakura lagi. Lalu ia mengambil pisau yang berada di tangan Kabuto setelah sebelumnya ia melepaskan jewerannya. Sakura mendekati Kabuto lagi dengan membawa pisau di tangannya.

Semua tercengang dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura pada Kabuto, bahkan Sasuke juga. Ia mencoba menghentikan Sakura, tapi tidak didengarkannya. Sedangkan Kakuzu, ia tidak berani menolong temannya itu.

_Kres!_

"Laki-laki itu… tidak boleh punya rambut panjang," gumam Sakura tidak jelas, lagi. Sakura memangkas rambut panjang Kabuto yang dikuncir.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura. Tingkahnya saat mabuk tidak terduga. Sasuke pun melepaskan tangan Kabuto.

"AARGHK! RAMBUT INDAHKU YANG SUDAH KUPELIHARA SELAMA 10 TAHUN!" jerit Kabuto histeris sejadinya.

Kakuzu hanya bisa cengo melihat reaksi Kabuto. Ia hanya bisa memandang miris kedua temannya yang mudah sekali dikalahkan oleh Sakura. Yang satu kesakitan minta ampun gara-gara ditendang Sakura, sedangkan yang satunya lagi, nangis histeris karena kehilangan rambut kesayangannya. Sungguh teman yang tidak bisa diandalkan.

Kakuzu memandang sepasang kekasih itu dengan pandangan tajam. "Kalian memang sangat merepotkan!" umpat Kakuzu sambil meludah ke samping.

"Kau yang merepotkan, bodoh!" gumam Sakura, lagi. Lagi-lagi Sakura membuat Kakuzu mendidih. Beberapa kali Sasuke merutuki tunangannya ini dalam hati.

Kakuzu berlari ke arah Sakura dengan garangnya. Dan Sasuke yang melihatnya, ia segera menghalangi Kakuzu yang akan mendekati Sakura.

"Kau mau apa!? Cepat menyingkirlah dari hadapanku jika kau masih ingin hidup!" ancam Sasuke.

"Aa…"

"Aku bilang cepat menyingkir!" seru Sasuke garang.

"A… aku cu… cuma mau minta maaf," ucap Kakuzu terbata-bata.

_Gubrak!_

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Kenapa preman ini jadi seperti ini? Sasuke lalu menyingkir dari hadapan Sakura. Dengan segera, Kakuzu meraih tangan kanan Sakura. Ia sungkem pada Sakura dan meminta maaf. Preman takluk dengan Sakura yang mabuk? Hahaha.

"Bagus, aku maafkan semua kesalahanmu. Tapi, jangan diulangin lagi, ya?" ucap Sakura sambil menepuk kepala Kakuzu, seperti ibu menepuk kepala anaknya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya bisa cengo.

"Hah! Sudah sudah! Dia itu tunanganku! Jangan pegang tangannya lama-lama!" seru Sasuke yang terlihat err… cemburu karena melihat tangan tunangannya dipegang laki-laki lain selan dirinya. Sasuke menjauhkan Kakuzu dari Sakura, kemudian menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. "Cepat pergi sana!" perintah Sasuke pada Kakuzu yang langsung dijalankannya beserta teman-temannya.

"Huh! Dasar Ayam jelek!" gumam Sakura. "Kenapa… kau seperti itu padaku? Selalu… saja bersikap… seperti itu padaku…! Padahal… aku hanya ingin terlihat cantik di hadapanmu… sehingga kau tidak akan malu jalan di sampingku!" gumam Sakura tidak jelas. Rambut Sakura yang awalnya terurai rapi, sekarang sudah menjadi acak-acakan.

Sasuke memandang sang tunangan yang sangat ia cintai tersebut. "Sakura…" gumamnya lalu memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Sasuke menuntun Sakura kembali ke mobilnya. Cukup sulit untuk membawa gadis yang sedang mabuk, apalagi itu adalah Sakura.

- Obat -

Sasuke menggendong Sakura ala _bridal style_ menuju kamar Sakura yang dulu dipakainya saat Sakura masih menjadi sopirnya, setelah sebelumnya ia menelpon Sasori, memberitahukan bahwa Sakura malam ini akan menginap di rumahnya

Sakura bergumam tak jelas lagi, dan tingkahnya saat mabuk membuat Sasuke kualahan. Sakura tidak mau diam saat berada digendongan Sasuke. "Haduh, dasar ini cewek tidak mau diam dikit!" gerutu Sasuke.

Sasuke meletakkan Sakura di atas ranjang dengan perlahan, dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia melepaskan sepatu yang menempel di kaki Sakura. Ia membelai wajah mulus Sakura. "Ya ampun!" seru Sasuke panik saat dirasakannya suhu badan Sakura tinggi. "Sakura, aku kan sudah bilang, jangan memakai pakaian terbuka!" rutuk Sasuke. Dengan segera, Sasuke menelpon dokter pribadinya untuk segera datang ke rumahnya.

- Obat -

Sekarang tugas Sasuke, meminumkan obat pada Sakura. Padahal ia tahu, bahwa Sakura tidak suka minum obat. Apalagi yang berbentuk tablet.

"Sakura, cepat minum obatnya!" Sasuke memberikan obat pada Sakura untuk diminum, tapi tangannya ditangkis oleh Sakura yang masih setengah sadar tersebut.

"Aku tidak mau! Tidak enak!" tolak Sakura.

"Sakura, dimana-mana obat memang tidak enak. Tapi, jika kau tidak mau minum, kapan kau akan sembuh?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada lembut.

"Aku bilang tidak mau, ya tidak mau! Dasar Ayam jelek!" seru Sakura lalu menjambak rambut pantat Ayam Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya meringis kesakitan.

Sasuke berusaka sabar menghadapi tunangannya yang liar ini. "Baiklah, nyonya Uchiha. Jika cara halus tidak bisa, terpaksa aku gunakan cara kasar," ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke meminum air putih hingga memenuhi mulutnya, lalu memasukkan obat tablet penurun panas ke dalam mulutnya. Segera ia mendekati Sakura yang masih terbaring lemah di ranjang. Walaupun ini bukan tugas yang mudah, tapi Sasuke harus melakukan ini.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke mulai merangkak ke atas ranjang pun menjadi panik. Walaupun masih mabuk, Sakura masih sadar sedikit. Dengan samar-samar, ia melihat Sasuke semakin mendekatinya. "A…apa yang kau lakukan, Ayam jelek!?" teriak Sakura. Sakura pun semakin panik, ia hendak turun dari ranjangnya, tapi lengannya berhasil di tahan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali mendekati Sakura. Walaupun Sakura ingin lari, tapi tetap saja Sakura tidak bisa, karena lengannya di tahan oleh Sasuke. Secara perlahan, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Dan itu sukses membuat jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat, seakan akan jantungnya mau copot. Seluruh pergerakan Sakura dikunci oleh Sasuke.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada permukaan bibir mungil Sakura. Dan saat itu pula, kesadaran Sakura kembali 99%. Ya, walaupun belum 100%, tapi Sakura masih sadar dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya. Sasuke mencoba memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura agar mulut Sakura dapat terbuka. Reflek, Sakura pun membuka mulutnya. Dan dengan segera, Sasuke memindahkan air dan obat tablet penurun panas yang ada di mulutnya ke dalam mulut Sakura, sesekali air tumpah dari celah bibir Sakura dan Sasuke. Sasuke terus memaksa Sakura untuk menelannya. Dan dengan terpaksa pula, Sakura harus menelan obatnya berserta air putih dari mulut Sasuke.

Setelah Sakura sukses menelan obatnya, Sasuke belum melepas bibirnya pada Sakura. Bahkan lidahnya mulai mengajak bermain lidah Sakura. Sakura yang mulai terbuai pun akhirnya mengikuti permainan lidah Sasuke. Bibir mereka saling mengulum. Sasuke terus mengulum bibir Sakura yang tipis dan manis itu sambil sesekali menjilati bibir Sakura bagian luar.

Hingga Sakura merasa sesak karena kehabisan oksigen. Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri dari jeratan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke masih gencar dengan kulumannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sakura mendorong dada bidang Sasuke.

"Hash…hash! Ka…kauh ma…mauh membunuhkuh!? Hash…" tanya Sakura setelah lepas dari Sasuke dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Hash…hash!" sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai mesum. "Tapi kau suka, kan?" godanya sambil mengerling ke arah Sakura.

"Kau gila!" Sakura melempar bantal tepat mengenai wajah tampan Sasuke. "Aku tidak mau mati sia-sia di tanganmu! Dasar Ayam mesum!" teriaknya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke menyeringai mesum. "Ah, sudahlah! Aku mau tidur!" Sakura menarik selimutnya, berbaring dengan seluruh tubuh yang ditutupi selimut, tapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang memeluknya. Lebih tepatnya, Sasuke memeluk tubuh kecil Sakura dengan tubuh besarnya.

Anehnya, Sakura tetap diam dan tidak menolaknya. Ia bahkan menikmati kehangatan tubuh Sasuke di tubuhnya. Dekapan tubuh besar Sasuke membuat Sakura nyaman. Mendadak wajahnya menjadi merah dan panas. Untung Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya, karena wajahnya tertutupi selimut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura," bisik Sasuke dengan lembutnya lalu mencium pucuk kepala Sakura yang tertutup selimut. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Sakura yang ada di balik selimut sudah mendidih karena ulah Sasuke. Ooh…itu sangat romantis sekaligus menyentuh. Sakura hanya diam. Bukannya dia tidak mau menjawab, tapi ia tak sanggup untuk menjawabnya. Ehem…

Sakura dan Sasuke saling berbagi kehangatan di malam yang dingin ini. Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Sakura semakin dalam ke pelukannya. Ooh, betapa hangatnya tubuh tunangannya ini. Perlahan mereka pun memejamkan matanya, mulai menjelajahi alam mimpi mereka masing-masing.

- Obat -

Keeseokan harinya…

"Astaga! Apa yang kalian lakukan!?" teriak histeris sebuah suara yang datang dari pintu masuk kamar Sakura. Terlihatlah seorang laki-laki berambut merah marun yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar, Sasori. Sasori membulatkan matanya saat menangkap pemandangan sepasang kekasih yang sedang berpelukan di atas ranjang yang sudah acak-acakan.

"Huek!" di tengah-tengah kesunyian, Sakura merasa mual. Ia segera menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa diam, tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya darimana.

"Oh adik iparku, kau memang sangat hebat!" puji Sasori dengan penuh semangat. "Sekali main saja langsung jadi," lanjutnya.

"Ha?" Sasuke hanya bisa cengo mendengar penuturan dari calon kakak iparnya itu.

"Anak kalian harus laki-laki yang tampan! Yang mirip denganku, ya!?" ucap Sasori dengan semangatnya.

_Gubrak!_

Sasuke cengo lagi dan tentu saja Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi juga ikut cengo melihat sikap kakaknya itu. "Kakak macam apa dia?" gumamnya lemas.

- SELESAI -

* * *

Ohya, pada penasaran dengan cerita sebelum 'Hueks' itu tidak? #reader: TIDAK! #author pundung.

Yoweslah, walaupun kalian tidfak penasaran, tapi aku akan tetap menampilkan ceritanya. Inilah ceritanya!

**_Flashback On_**

Sakura mulai membuka matanya. Cahaya matahari pagi yang masuk lewat jendela kamarnya menyinari ruangan yang cukup luas ini, sehingga Sakura dapat melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven-nya yang tertidur tertunduk di tepi ranjangnya. Entah sejak kapan Sasuke pindah ke tepi ranjang.

"Sasuke…" gumamnya.

Tidak lama kemudian Sasuke pun bangun. "Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya melihat Sakura yang sudah membuka matanya.

"Kau kan punya mata, kenapa tanya hal sebodoh itu!?" kesal Sakura.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku! Kalau aku tidak menolongmu waktu kau dikeroyok preman-preman jalanan semalam, kau pasti sudah diperkosa oleh mereka!" ucap Sasuke kesal. Padahal kan yang melawan preman-preman itu Sakura sendiri dengan tanpa sadar. Ya, tidak apa-apa lah. Sesekali Sasuke ingin terlihat keren di depan Sakura.

"Ha? Apa iya? Aku tidak ingat," ucap Sakura santai dan tanpa dosa, padahal ia sedikit ingat kejadian semalam, apalagi kejadian tentang minum obatnya itu. Mendadak wajah Sakura menjadi merah saat mengingatnya.

"Lagipula, kenapa kau mencari masalah dengan mereka, sih!?" tanya Sasuke dengan frustasi, membuat lamunan Sakura ambyar.

"Salah sendiri, mereka menggangguku. Ya aku ludahin saja wajahnya," jawab Sakura dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

"Haduh, Sakura. Dasar kau ini. Aku juga sudah bilang kan, untuk ganti pakaianmu, tapi tetap saja kau tidak mau dengar. Liat kan! Kau jadi diganggu oleh preman itu. Aku sangat khawatir denganmu, Sakura!" seru Sasuke dengan nada khawatir.

"Sasuke…" Sakura lalu memeluk sang tunangan dengan eratnya. "Maafkan aku, " gumamnya.

"Hn." Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura dengan lembut.

"Hueks!" mendadak Sakura merasa perutnya mual dan ingin muntah. Sakura melepas pelukannya dan memegang perutnya yang terasa tidak enak.

"Ini pasti karena semalam kau terlalu banyak minum!" omel Sasuke.

"Hah, kau ini berisik sekali! Aku hanya minum 3 gelas, kok!" Sakura melakukan pembelaan terhadap dirinya sendiri. "Hueks!" Sakura merasakan mual lagi di perutnya.

"Kalau memang cuma 3 gelas, tidak mungkin kau mabuk berat seperti semalam!" omel Sasuke lagi.

"Kau ini benar-benar berisik. Dasar Ayam mesum!" balas Sakura yang tidak mau kalah. "Lagi pula, gara-gara siapa aku jadi seperti ini?" lanjutnya.

"Enak saja menyalahkanku!" seru Sasuke.

"Dari dulu kau memang seperti~!"

_Set!_

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura ditarik Sasuke ke depan, ke dalam pelukan Sasuke. "Maafkan aku," gumamnya lalu mempererat pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Hueks!" lagi-lagi Sakura merasakan mual di perutnya.

**_Flasback Off_**

- SELESAI -

* * *

Ohya, masih ada deng!

Ini murni dari isi hati Sasuke. Katanya, "Kalaupun aku benar-benar punya anak dengan Sakura, aku tidak ingin wajahnya mirip denganmu! Dasar Sasori Baby!"

Yang bilang Sasuke sendiri lho! Bukan aku.

Ok. Ini benar-benar sudah selesai. Terima kasih sudah menahan mual saat membaca fic ini. ^_^

* * *

**Celoteh Author:**

Hehehe…inilah janjiku sequel dari Sopirku cantik. Padahal janjinya setelah lebaran, tapi malah kelewat lama bangeettt. Dan kenapa tamabah jelek gini, ya? Ya sudahlah, sudah terlanjur kepublish.

Jujur saja, aku nggak suka sequel ini. Kayak gimana gitu. Tapi, aku suka pas adegan kissu-nya #tampang mesum mode : on

Hahaha…Cuma itu yang aku sukain dari keseluruhan sequel ini. Memang sangat buruk. Hiks! #pundung.

Tolong saran dan kritiknya, ya! Dan juga kasih pujian dikit aja, walaupun karyaku jelek. Sekali-kali, gt. Buat semengatlah, hehehe #

Ok. Kalo begitu. Sampai jumpa lagi kapan-kapan di sequel sopirku cantik yang selanjutnya, mungkin. Do'akan saja. So, jangan lupa tekan kotak review di bawah ini, ya… ^_^

* * *

**N **

**_KEEP SMILE! ^_^_**


End file.
